Alternate Scene Eddie
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: Eddie deserved every liquid ounce of blood to be drained from his very being. Eddie deserved to have this never-ending nightmare bestowed upon him. He should have just minded his own business and avoided becoming a hungry vampire’s midnight snack...


**Wow, my first Vlad Tod fic (probably only going to be a one-shot)! Normally I'm used to writing for Danny Phantom, but I think that this is going to be a nice little change! :D **

**Anyway, I got this idea when I was reading Tenth Grade Bleeds toward the end (sorry for all you Minions out there who may not have finished reading it) when Vlad freaks out at Eddie after he breaks up with Meredith… which honestly made me cry. Vlad just shoves Eddie up against a tree and scares him… Well, I thought something a little bit more… exciting (for lack of a better word) should have gone down. So I'm going to pick up right when Vlad breaks it off with Meredith, ok? It's going to be in Vlad's point of view, since I tend to write better that way. That's why the wording will be different from what Auntie Heather used when she wrote this marvelous book. Is everyone good? Alright, here we go! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or the characters within it. I do, however, own this alternate scene after Eddie provokes Vlad.**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

I considered telling her the truth – that she would get hurt if she kept getting closer to me – but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I had to hurt her. Badly. Too keep her from coming back. To keep her safe. "I don't love you. I never did. Now just… just get away from me."

Tears poured down my cheeks, so thickly that I could barely make out those on Meredith's. But it was the right thing to do, the only thing I could do to protect her.

She croaked out, "You're lying. Why are you lying to me? Why are you doing this?"

The ever-thirsty monster within me moved closer to Meredith, ready to feed, despite the crowd. With my last ounce of strength, I shoved her away and yelled, "Just get away from me!" before turning and hurrying away through the crowd, leaving Meredith to fall on her knees in tearful anguish.

My heart had completely evaporated, leaving me as nothing more than an empty shell. Broken, I moved past tents and rides and people until I was free of the festival at last. I barely noticed Henry on his knees in front of Melissa, who was laughing in an oddly flirtatious way. I hardly noticed the Goth kids waving to me and almost couldn't remember which way was home. All I could do was move, get away, and hide my horrific self from the human girl I loved… before I killed her, all for the sake of hunger.

As I walked home, I kept to the shadows, hoping no one would notice me. Three blocks from the park, despite my wishes, someone did.

A bright flash assaulted my eyes.

As I adjusted my eyes once again to the darkness, a person came into my view. Eddie's voice was strong and sure. "Out for a walk, Vlad? Or is it a snack?"

**(A/N: This is where I start to put my version mixed with Auntie's. Just so you don't get confused, I use some of her writing and mix in a tad of my own, k? Remember, the scene is basically the same until I put my say in there.)**

I hesitated, wanting to shove that nuisance into the nearest parked car… yearning for the blood to pour down his pudgy face… longing for his blood in my mouth... I pushed the sick demon within me back down and kept walking.

Eddie kept the pace, though, much to my frustration, and was only about two steps behind me when he grabbed my shoulder. I spun around with my vampiric speed, jarring his smooth composure out of existence for a brief moment. He quickly regained his senses and smirked. "What's the hurry? Gotta get back to your coffin before sunrise?"

Eddie chuckled to himself as my eyes widened, noticing a huge vein popping out of his forehead for the first time. Nasty place for a vein, but my stomach growled loudly, no matter the location of dinner… Dinner? Did… did I just refer to him as….? Oh God, I had to get out of there.

The little nerd eyed me carefully as I tensed and stared at the pulsing vein sticking out of his sweaty forehead. He heard my stomach growl, I know he did… we both heard it. I was both surprised and relieved he hadn't caught on to what made me so hungry all of a sudden.

He kept looking at me intently, pushing my buttons further with each moment that passed. I had to keep myself under control – that much I knew. I sighed heavily, running a clammy hand through my spiky black hair, calming my shaking nerves. I finally had the guts to break the silence. "What do you want form me, Eddie?"

"I just wanted to show you a picture of my new friend." He held a photograph in his stubby hand, not revealing the front side of the picture and waving it tauntingly in front of me. I glared and snatched the photo from his hand before he had the chance to speak. "Oh, she doesn't know it yet, but she and I are about to become the best of friends. And oh, the conversations we'll have – some, I'm sure, about you."

As the twerp wrapped up the worst monologue in history, I glanced at the picture and gasped. I was suddenly overcome with so many mixed emotions. Dread, terror, and the fury boiling inside of me came nowhere close to the most overwhelming feelings.

Hunger and rage.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. That… that… nutcase was ruining my life just so that he could be in the "in-crowd" and he didn't give a crap what happened to me! How many times have I actually gone out of my way to help this pathetic dork standing here in front of me? And all because of one dumb mistake – scratching my wrist and letting my eyes glow that iridescent purple in front of him two Halloweens ago… Two Halloweens ago!!! You think he would have given up by now, but no. His sick obsession keeps growing and now he's not even afraid to come out at night and snap pictures of me, let alone confront me directly about being a vampire… It's time he learned that curiosity really did kill the cat, nine lives left or not.

Without thinking things through with my rational mind, I grabbed Eddie by the shirt collar with my right hand, still clutching the photograph in my left, and slammed him up against a nearby tree. Eddie yelped, and then made an _oof _sound. I gripped his collar tighter and hissed into his ear. "Listen to me, because I'm not going to say this again. If you don't stay away from me, you're going to get hurt. I'm going to hurt you, Eddie, and I will take guilt-free pleasure in your pain. You got me?"

**(A/N: This is all me from here. :D)**

After a small, frightened nod from the ever-annoying tagalong, I shoved his back against the tree harder as a reminder to never mess with me again. I continued to glower at him as I began to back away, putting distance between me and my what-was-to-be-dinner. When I was sure I wouldn't snap and feed on him, I turned around swiftly and continued on my walk home. I sighed heatedly as I shook my head. That little creep wasn't going to mess with me anymore after tonight.

That was when I saw a flash of light and heard scared footsteps scurrying away.

That was the last straw…

I turned on my heel and ran to the little sneak with vampiric speed. He stopped in his tracks, out of fear and the fact that I was now in his only way out. I glared furiously at him and snarled. He was about to scream when I back-handed him with enough force to break anyone's jaw… which I just so happened to do in my moment of blind fury.

Eddie skidded across the tar of the street and landed roughly in a few bushes. He shook his head, desperately trying to comprehend what the heck just happened. He stared at me, wild-eyed and trembling, ready to emit another scream.

Oh, how horrible I wanted to hear that idiot scream... So much so, I smiled, showing off my pearly white fangs in the glowing moonlight, making sure he got every detail about us vampires correct. This is what he wanted – the fame and the fortune just by me giving him what he needed.

The truth.

Eddie gasped – more out of shock then fear, I suppose. He started to lean forward in mild interest, ignoring his bruised and nearly-broken jaw. "You're… It's really true…?" His lips began to quiver with fear as the stun subsided into horror.

My smile quickly melted into a scowl as I began to hover a few feet in the air. My eyes turned that strange purple again – I could feel it. As if on cue, a few of the clouds overhead had their fill of evaporated water and began spitting the liquid down on us in heaping mouthfuls. Thunder cracked and lightning struck a few miles away. The light reminded me of a camera flashing…

Camera…

My face turned from that of an angry, hormonal teenager ready to get back at someone who made the past couple of years a living nightmare to a wild beast, bent on killing its prey for a magnificent feast. My purple eyes darted from the frightened boy's face to the damaged camera hanging around his fatty neck.

Eddie caught my eyes' sudden movement and glanced down at his camera. A small, hopeful smile tugged at his lips as he reached for the smashed lens. My eyes widened in hopelessness, knowing that he was going to take a picture of me floating. Even if I landed on the ground, he could still snap a picture of my eyes.

Again, letting my fury overshadow my being, I growled and lunged for the camera.

Well, "lunged" doesn't really cut the turkey here. More like I, well… flew at the speed of light and punched him square in the face, distracting his long enough for me to grab the camera.

As Eddie cried out, clutching his busted nose and fumbling around for both halves of his glasses, I used my razor-sharp canines to cut through the thick strap around his neck. It slid easily against sweat-covered skin as I yanked the camera away from the future paparazzi.

"Yes!" I cheered, zest clawing its way out of my vocal chords. Getting back to business, a determined look set itself up on my face. I raised the camera up way above my head and brought my arm down forcefully, pummeling the tech into the ground. I didn't realize that my breathing had accelerated until now, when everything was calm and quiet, including the storm, the birds, the carnival down the street…

And Eddie…

Eyes widening in horrific realization, I spun sharply in mid-air and directed my worry-filled gaze at Eddie, who was currently pushing himself up and out of the brush and was urgently struggling to make a quick getaway.

I sighed, thanking my lucky stars that he didn't have another camera or a cell phone for that matter. Hurriedly setting aside my gratefulness, I had to make sure that Eddie told no one of this little encounter.

With speed I was surprised to find that I possessed, I blocked Eddie's path when he was about to round the corner. He gasped when he noticed me, hovering mere inches off the ground and crossing my arms impatiently.

"Out for a little walk, Eddie?" I mocked, leaning closer to his face. "Or are you the snack?" I added menacingly. Eddie shrieked, releasing what terror was built up inside him. I gritted my teeth, covered my ears and squeezed my eyes closed tightly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the longest scream to ever pound my ear drums seemed to slowly fade away. As I opened my eyes, I became terribly furious again.

Eddie was running frantically down the street, waving his arms every which-way and continuing his scream-fest. I heard a guttural growl emanate from my throat as I glided through the air in the direction I saw Eddie dashing.

Once I caught up to Eddie, he had clamped his mouth shut for once and was running as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. I rolled my eyes as I easily reached out with my right hand, unbelievably still grasping the photo he was taunting me with earlier in my left. I took a firm grip on his arm, possibly pulling it out of its socket. Faster than he could react, I twirled his body around to face me.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to," I explained with a tired, yet angry glare as he continued to gawk at me with frightened eyes. Seeing that he was going to be frozen like this for quite a while, I averted my gaze and began to think of what I was going to say to convince him to keep hush-hush about this.

I blinked and mentally smacked myself. Of course he was going to tell everyone about this… This is exactly what he wanted… but there was no physical proof that a _vampire _did this, right?

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitably pointless attempt to work things out with Eddie, but he beat me to the talking.

"All this time, I knew you were a monster, Vlad… You knew that I was certain about you being a… a v-vampire. So I have one question for you and _only one._" Eddie stared me down for a good minute, making absolutely certain that I was paying attention.

"How does it feel to be a freak who tries to fit in with human and fails miserably, to be a monster feeding on the blood of innocent people, having no friends to help you except for your idiotic vampire slave, Henry?" Eddie spat out.

I snarled at him, my heart rate picking up to one that all hummingbirds would be envious of.

Eddie's eyes widened even further as I released my grip on his arm and he slowly backed away from me. Every step he took back, I took two toward him. He was no match for me. I could take him down easily… especially after such an insult… How dare he say something like that?! He doesn't even know me… I know what else he doesn't know.

Faster than Eddie could register in his brain, I ran with vampiric speed and tackled him, effortlessly pinning him to the ground. He struggled to break free, but he was too weak.

"Shut up!" I howled with resentment boiling in my blood. How much pain he will be in when I'm having fun… I loved how he was squirming to get away from the bad guy.

And for once, I wasn't.

Feeling the adrenaline rush for the first time that evening, I picked myself up with little effort and plucked Eddie right off the ground like a piece of unwanted trash that fell out of a small wastebasket. He snapped his eyes closed and awaited his foreseeable demise. With a cruel smirk I didn't know I had the guts to muster when I was about to permanently scar someone, I heaved Eddie away from me and into the open skies above.

Eddie flew about twenty feet in the air and landed with a sickening _thud _on the sidewalk, cracking the pavement as he crash landed. He lay there, not moving for a few seconds. My curiosity was piqued and I began to make my way slowly over to the fallen boy. He was still breathing, although a normal human wouldn't have been able to realize that.

_Step._

No, I couldn't see his chest rising and falling, much like every teenager's sleeping form in Bathory.

_Step._

No, I could smell the blood coursing through his veins.

_Step/_

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through his crimson…

_Step._

I could taste his fear in my mouth.

I hadn't realized that I had gotten close to Eddie – too close. The blood spilling from his head and running down his face had lured me in with no difficulty or effort. I was kneeling next to his limp body, pushing his neck off to one side so I could have an easier time drinking his iron-tinted juices. I couldn't believe how I was feeding off of an innocent human again, but I hastily pushed that thought aside, other thoughts soon coming to mind.

Eddie deserved this. He deserved every liquid ounce of blood to be drained from his very being. Eddie deserved to have this never-ending nightmare bestowed upon him. Eddie deserved to play a major role in Vlad's diet because of how intent he was on proving this ridiculous, yet truthful theory that Vladimir Tod was a vampire. He deserved this because he should have just minded his own business and avoided becoming a hungry vampire's midnight snack.

Oh, how Eddie deserved this eternal punishment.

Greedily, I slurped down mouthfuls of his sweet blood, splattering the red goodness upon the sidewalk, creating great big blotches of crimson all over his clothes and myself. Not only did his blood taste great, but just knowing the torture and agony he was living through was making me fulfill my "guilt-free pleasure" promise was the best, most horrific feeling in the world.

Nothing mattered to me at that moment. Not Henry, not Joss, not the fact that I was slowly losing touch with reality. Not the fact that I just broke up with my dream girl…

To protect her…

I snapped out of my gorge-fest mind control as that thought occurred to me. My eyes widened as I continues to drink the nearly dead boy's blood. As hard as I tried, I couldn't pull away from him. As much as it pained me, knowing that I was killing this boy, was not enough to break me away from the need, the desire, to drain him. I knew Tomas, my father, could have been ashamed of me.

As I continued to feed, tears leaked out of my eyes. No matter how much I pushed the vision of me filling my innards with one of my peers away, I couldn't stop…

And I didn't stop…

As the last drops of blood made their way into my mouth, I suddenly felt sick. Once nothing was left, I pulled my fangs out of his skin and stared, wide-eyes, at this thing staring lifelessly at me.

Eddie was dead…

And I killed him…

I began to hyperventilate as the tears and anguish subsided into shock.

"No… no… no, no, NO. NO, NOOOO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I dropped Eddie's lifeless body and scrambled up to my feet and stared wildly at him.

How could I do this? I shook my head, grunting and fighting back tears, placing my hands on the sides of my head, nearly ripping out every strand of hair out of my skull. The tears came anyway, pouring down my face faster than I've ever felt them. I whimpered as I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms across my chest and around my sides. My head hung in shame and fear.

What have I done? How could I have done this? I didn't mean to hurt him this badly, let alone kill him!

'_Kill…' _That word stung my throat so badly I couldn't make a noise… but I needed to tell someone… needed to tell someone before I lost my mind…

Henry? No… He probably wouldn't talk to me after he found out that I… killed a human.

Nelly? No… freaking… way… She's already scared to death to live with me.

Vikas? No, he doesn't share the same opinions about killing as I do. He does it to eat, I did it on accident. It's as simple as that.

Otis…?

As much as I didn't want to do that, I had to. I mean, he knows I hate the idea of feeding off of humans, but I already said I could never do it… I was too stubborn and selfish to see that I could hurt everyone within range of me if I didn't start feeding from the source. But he will be there for me… right?

I bit my lip as I shakily propped myself up on two feet, making sure I didn't steal a glance at the motionless Eddie lying only ten feet away from me. I started walking toward home, keeping my gaze directed at the ground underneath me, not daring to look back to see if Eddie would magically spring up and run away.

That's when I saw a camera flash.

If my eyes could have gotten any wider, I probably would have broken a record. I spun around, frightened eyes searching for Eddie standing up with a smirk, holding his camera up, anything, but this…

This was impossible…

There was Ignatius, leaning over Eddie's body, holding up a camera, one of the most evil smiles I'd ever seen gracing his dry, cracked lips. I shook my head, trying to get a hold of reality.

Ignatius was dead! Otis killed him! He wasn't actually standing here, he _couldn't _be!

But something in my gut told me otherwise.

I tried to speak, demanding of his unknown reasons for coming back form the dead, but apparently he has mind reading powers.

"Oh, your uncle did not dispose of me that easily, child. A little too high to actually kill me, wouldn't you say?" He ripped off his shirt, showing off his well-built chest. Right above where his heart was, there was an ugly bruise with a bright red scar adorning maybe twenty stitches. I stared in confusion.

"The stitches? Not all vampires can heal as easily as you think," he gazed down at Eddie lying on the warm, summer-heated ground and his smirk grew, "especially ones with emotions as reckless as yours."

I snarled, my _reckless emotions _beginning to take control again. Realizing what happened last time I couldn't control them, I looked away and took a deep, shaky breath. After a moment's silence, I looked up. "What do you want?"

At this, he laughed. I kept my face grim and angry, although I was squirming on the inside. He shook his head, resting his hands on his hips in mock parental shame. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you were smart enough to figure it out, Vladimir. The lightning? It was only rain and thunder. The lightning _you _saw was this camera here, taking _excruciatingly morbid_ pictures of you attacking a _poor_, _innocent_ student at Bathory High School," he cleared up, motioning to the camera he held, his wicked smile creeping me out even more.

I could only stare at him. After all, what could I say to someone who was cruel enough to take pictures of someone attacking a human? Wait… that sounds kind of bad on my part.

"There is _one _way you don't have to be exposed as the freak you are and just be able to cover this up as a horrible accident, just the same as your beloved teacher's death was," Ignatius continued. I sighed, wondering if I should hear what this psycho had in mind. Not thinking things through again, I blurted out a small, scared, "What?"

"Just come with me," he smiled and crooked his finger, walking away from Eddie. Not even bothering to look back and see if I was following, he began to toddle slowly down the street, moving toward the woods on the edge of town.

Broken and defeated, I choked back a sob and slowly followed him, a lost puppy wandering around for shelter from the rain. Only this time, the rain came harder…

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Holy Sh-bleeep!! Wow, I have no idea where this ending came from, but it all looks pretty bad for Vlad, doesn't it? I think I did a good job for my first Vlad fic, don't you? It took me about a month to finish this because I took like, 2 week breaks in between writing sessions. ^^; **

**But review, please!!! I really want to hear how I did! Thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
